


The Dance, Love and Passion

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Full House (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Crushed, F/M, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Love, Passion, Song: In the Closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 5 episode Crushed; goes AU from there. Stephanie is working hard on her dance skills. Corey Feldman and Corey Haim slyly spy on her, as they have a crush on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> This is a new Alternate Universe Full House story. The Coreys are 16, and they’re vampires, too — but they feed on criminals instead of innocent people. The story is set after the Season 5 episode **Crushed** , and then goes AU from there (which means that Stephanie is ten years old here).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie practices her dance skills, while the Coreys spy on her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. The lyrics to Give In to Me by Michael Jackson belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

The Dance, Love and Passion

_She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone_  
_‛Cause All She Does Is Throw It Back To Me_  
_I’ve Spent A Lifetime_  
_Looking For Someone_  
_Don’t Try To Understand Me_  
_Just Simply Do The Things I Say_

_Love Is A Feeling_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_‛Cause I’m On Fire_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_Talk To Me Woman_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_  
~Michael Jackson, **Give in to Me**

The place was a dance studio at Frasier Street Elementary School. It was 7 AM.

Dance studios were invariably full of contradictions. Bare architecture contrasted with rich tapestries of artistic expression. Simple dress served not to distract from intricate swirls of music and movement. Meticulous choreography carried the intention of appearing light and carefree. It was the type of place where people came to work their fingers, their toes — practically their whole bodies — to the bone in order to achieve the appearance of effortless perfection.

On this particular day, at this particular time, there was only one dancer left.

Stephanie was the sort of person who sometimes needed solitude to concentrate her abilities and polish her skills to the point where they attained the brilliant shine she was forever seeking. Being ten years old and working by herself for 3 hours, she barely had a moment to dance the way she really wanted to.

She would often stay after all the other students had gone, and just let her feet take her where they would. It was almost like a meditative state, or a prayer… a way to bring herself back to her center and contemplate the issues and problems in her life without actually thinking on a conscious level.

Today Stephanie had two things particular on her mind — well, two people in particular, to be precise. Sometimes her dances were plaintive or wistful, joyful or abstract…

This dance was different. She wanted to soar and spin and bend her body into the most impossible positions. An incident, an experience, a raging symphony of long-hidden emotion and underlying passion that had recently been unleashed…

It was the Coreys — Corey Feldman and Corey Haim — making her dance tonight.

Steph’s blond hair twirled around her face as she spun on her heels, remembering the encounter. Those were the hottest, hardest, most sensual and consumingly passionate experiences of her life — all in one soul-shocking night. They had been showing her what her first kiss would feel like. And, it felt good, too. When she’d had to leave on Sunday morning (afternoon, more like) it had almost become nine (and likely ten, eleven, and twelve) until she was able to still their clever, seeking hands… she could hardly wait to feel those hands again.

As if the frantic dancing and memories of that night in the Coreys’ bed weren’t enough to make Stephanie feel uncomfortably hot, there also seemed to be a problem with the air conditioning today. Sweat glimmered on the dancer’s skin. The maintenance man in this building was obviously a complete demon…  
Sighing, Stephanie swiped a towel across her face and headed for the small instructor’s dressing room, where she usually kept her things during her workday. The dance had made her feel refreshed inside, but her skin was positively burning. She idly imagined an ice cold glass of water and a breezy linen dress, or maybe just a pleasantly chilly can of soda from the vending machine in the hall on her way out.

She certainly didn’t have any thoughts of supposedly deep dark brown and green eyes that would only make the flames grow larger, burning her to a white-hot crisp.

Oh, not at all…

* * *

They’d been watching her for twenty minutes, and already they had realized a number of things.

For one, the three of them were more similar than they’d ever realized. Here she was, an hour after her day supposedly ended, working her sweet little body off to move just that much closer to her artistic ideal. How was that so different from the hours they spent poring over movie scripts and memorizing the lines for their characters?

They crossed their arms, grinning. Sometimes people really didn’t appreciate the amount of creativity that went into the work they did.

Another thing they’d noticed was how… beautiful she looked in her dance clothes. She wore what seemed to be a black shirt and tight black shorts, with a filmy blue skirt clinging around her hips and the top of her thighs. They wanted to put their hands… well, everywhere.

She didn’t know they were there, of course. They had wanted to surprise her, after all. They hadn’t even spoken since their first scorching night together after their movie premiere. They had always enjoyed observing people, especially when the people weren’t aware of the Coreys’ presence. You could learn a lot from what people did when they thought nobody was looking.

They’d been careful to make sure no one saw them enter the building, being very sneaky and using the mercifully unlocked fire exit to get in.

Regardless of the stifling heat in the building, it was her fluid, primal movements that caused the fire to spark in them. Watching her flex and twirl in those form-fitting clothes induced vivid recollections of how she'd felt, her naked body pulsing and gyrating beneath them one at a time, driving their rhythm over the breaking point and tearing their world-famous control (which they’d worked so long and so hard to get over the years) to shreds…

There was something about Stephanie that made them lose control, but only in the movies. She made them pay attention to their work and memorize their lines. She made them take their work seriously. She was now their drug, their addiction. Heroin and cocaine were nothing to them now — they were a brief dalliance in a moment of weakness.

They couldn’t help but grin at the analogy. Stephanie Judith Tanner being a drug and an addiction — how silly!

Then they looked at each other, and smirking still, left the dance studio, their heads brimming with an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. Love, Passion and the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie learns from the Coreys what love and passion are, and likens herself to the legendary bird of fire known as the phoenix....

The Felddog and the Haimster stood with their backs to the lockers, one foot up against them — almost similar to the late actor James Dean, the “Rebel without a Cause”, of course.

The sudden desire to lick the sheen of sweat off of her firm, exposed abdomen was making their mouths feel dry.

 _I think there was a drink machine in the hallway_ , the Haimster telepathically communicated to the Felddog.

 _Brilliant idea, Haimster!_ replied the Felddog, smiling. _Good thing we can still drink soda, even though we’re vampires._

Quickly removing a can of soda from the vending machine, the Felddog ducked quickly behind the thankfully bulky apparatus with the Haimster just as Steph emerged from the main studio. She turned down the hall and entered what looked like a small locker room, sighing contentedly and looking delightfully flushed. Feeling the almost stinging cold of the can in his hand, the Felddog, along with the Haimster, smirked his most mischievous smirk. Their dark brown and green eyes twinkled with anticipatory hunger. They had just decided how they wanted to greet Stephanie for the first time since she’d left their bedroom on Sunday…

* * *

_Whoa,_ thought Stephanie. _It’s even hotter in here._

As she began to assemble her belongings, Stephanie’s thoughts returned unwittingly to her steamy encounter with the Coreys. She was still awfully surprised by what had transpired between them. Who knew they’d been hiding such raw, undiluted heat beneath those cool exteriors of theirs? She knew she could never think of them the same way again. Just as she was about to start shimmying out of the stretchy blue skirt, black shirt and tight black shorts she’d worn today, Steph wondered when she would see them again.

They hadn’t even spoken since then. She hoped they hadn’t just wanted to teach her for one night of pleasure — she hoped they would want to use it on many, many more occasions. The mere thought of seeing them again sent shivers up her spine…

A throaty gasp erupted from Steph’s mouth as she felt a cold pressure on the bare skin at the small of her back. _What on Earth…?_

‛Shivers up the spine’ were one thing, but this was ridiculous. She felt the icy presence gliding up and down her spine. _Wow, that feels good…_

“Ohhh!” She couldn’t help crying out as the mysterious, sensual cold pressure slithered around to the front of her flat torso, sliding below her navel and making her feel delicious sensations.

That was when she noticed that this mystical, phantom chill was nothing but a common soda can. Attached to two moderately normal-looking slim and masculine arms. She realized that the coat covering the white colored shirt, which was covering the arm was a familiar color. An extremely blue color. As the can rolled in sensuous, freezing circles up her abdomen, Steph realized who these arms must belong to. Her already trembling form teetered backward unsteadily, coming into contact with two warm, firm bodies. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t imagining things.

“Felddog, Haimster!”

Steph shuddered as they slid the chilly metal cylinder slowly up her neck.

“Nice, Steph. Very nice.”

The Felddog slid the can behind her ear and traced it along the back of her neck underneath her curtain of blond hair. Seconds after the pleasant chill passed across her earlobe, Steph felt an enveloping heat.

Then both the Felddog’s and the Haimster’s free arms had grasped her around the waist, pulling her body even closer to theirs.

“W-What are you doing here?” Her voice was shaking under the force of their proximity and their actions. She gasped when they spun her around to face them, jumping as her back came into contact with the cold metal of the row of lockers behind her.

“I should think that would be pretty obvious.”

The soda can clattered to the ground as his lips descended upon hers, hot and demanding. All of those cooling sensations from the ice cold can were canceled out as Steph melted into their arms like molten lava running down the side of a volcano.

She kept her hands at her side as the Felddog leaned over her, trailing hot open-mouth kisses down one side of her neck, while the Haimster went for the other. She needed to feel their hands against her skin. She sighed, pressing her arms to the cold lockers behind her, drawing them even closer together.

The Coreys’ hands were roaming all over her body as they caught her in another deep kiss. Steph hadn’t even realized they had been moving until the Felddog tumbled them down onto the notoriously uncomfortable couch against the wall, landing them in a sprawl with her straddling their laps. They burned a message into her crystal blue eyes. Roughly thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth in an unmistakably suggestive way, the Felddog grasped Stephanie’s back and pressed her firmly against him. Then the Haimster went next with a kiss of his own.

“Stephanie…”

It was painfully evident what the Coreys wanted, from the glint of raging lust in their eyes to the passion burning inside them. It was like a phoenix – the legendary bird of fire in mythology that would burn up and revive itself from its own ashes. And at the moment, that was exactly what Stephanie was seeing in her mind’s eye. She was seeing herself as the phoenix. Orange and red wings. Being burnt up by the flames, and then rising again from the ashes.

They then stood reluctantly, each having an equal amount of trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Suddenly, the Felddog grabbed one of her wrists, the Haimster the other, and they started to pull her toward the door.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Her eyes widened. Had they lost their senses?

“What? We can’t leave here together. Someone will see us!”

The Felddog seemed to come back to himself, regarding her thoughtfully. “Right…”

He paused a moment longer, running a hand through his hair. He and the Haimster were still gripping her wrists quite firmly.

“You know the San Francisco Bay area?”

“Yeah…” she replied.

“Meet us there in half an hour.”

It wasn’t a request; it was an order. Surprisingly, she found that she didn’t mind the idea of being obedient, if only for this one time.

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

They pulled her violently against them for one last desperate kiss from each of them before releasing her and stalking toward the exit. Before leaving, they turned halfway around to look at her once more. They had the most delicious profiles…

“We’ll be waiting.”

The Coreys strode swiftly away. Steph’s knees fairly quaked as she saw the Felddog reach up and whip a black fedora from a hook on the wall, then put it on his head. She had a chance to view how perfectly the black fedora matched his raven hair. She changed into her pink linen dress with great rapidity, throwing her things into her bag like the building was on fire. Two teen idols like that wanted her. The last thing she found herself grabbing was the discarded soda can that had rolled some distance across the floor. It could always be put into the refrigerator for later use… never know when you might need one of these. Stephanie smiled as she exited the building. She was going to need as many ways to cool off as she could find, with the Coreys around…

_Just Open The Door_  
_And You Will See_  
_This Passion Burns_  
_Inside Of Me_  
_Don’t Say To Me_  
_You’ll Never Tell_  
_Touch Me There_  
_Make The Move, And Cast The Spell_

_Because There’s Something_  
_About You Baby_  
_That Makes Me Want_  
_To Give It To You_  
_I Swear There’s Something_  
_About You Baby_  
_That Makes Me Want_  
_Just Promise Me_  
_Whatever We Say_  
_Or Do To Each Other_  
_For Now We’ll Make_  
_A Vow To Just_  
_Keep It In The Closet_  
~Michael Jackson, **In the Closet**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual... :)


End file.
